He's Coming Home
by rmhale
Summary: Edward and Jasper were best friends all their lives. One kiss changes everything...Written for Naelany's birthday.


A/N: These were written for Naelany's birthday. Prompts were given to me from my friends on Twitter. These boys have a whole story begging to be told in my head, but I have so much to finish first. These will be the prologue if and when I write it.

Thanks to OnTheTurningAway for her beta help...ILY!

* * *

_Happy Birthday Nae~ _

_Thank you so much for being so wonderful. You introduced me to the WC, have helped me anytime I have asked and write beautiful words. I really wanted to do the second part of Midnight Masquerade for your birthday, but my happy, smutty muse is silent that the moment. Hope you enjoy these drabbles...I can already hear you saying "more"... _

_Robyn _

_

* * *

_

ROCK:

Looking over the edge of the cliff, I let the repressed memories fly through my mind.

The rock was digging into my back, but it felt better than the ache in my chest.

Yesterday I found out that Esme Cullen lost her battle with cancer.

Growing up, I called her Mom, she was the only one I ever knew.

The tears rolled down my face and I choked on my sobs.

Her death was hitting me harder than I thought possible.

I never knew my mom, it was okay, Edward was more than willing to share his.

Then he left.

* * *

SILENCE:

* * *

It's been six years since he moved across the country, without so much as goodbye.

I loved Edward my whole life, from the time I met him when we were five.

It wasn't until we were in high school that I realized I was in love with him.

My feelings were buried deep down inside of me, there was no way I'd ruin our friendship.

We had plans to go to college and room together.

Edward never told me he had a "Plan B".

The day after graduation, when our lips finally touched, he took it.

His silence killed me.

* * *

ENCHANTED:

* * *

That day, that irrevocably changed my life, started normal.

We walked the stage, took pictures, had dinner and then went for a walk in my backyard.

Lying in the grass, we watched the setting sun.

Edward closed his eyes and I stared.

His bronze hair glinted in the sun, his pale skin smooth, and crimson lips parted.

The air around me became enchanted, whispering that this was my chance.

His eyes flew open, piercing into my soul with their intensity.

Tentatively reaching out a hand to brush his cheek, I whispered, "Do you feel it?"

He nodded slowly, I melted.

* * *

DESTINY:

* * *

"Edward," I said softly. "Can I kiss you?"

He swallowed, "I'm scared, Jasper."

Standing, I looked down at him and pulled him up.

Keeping his hand in mine, I walked him to the cover of the trees.

I backed him up until he could go no further, my hands pressed into the bark on either side of his head.

"Don't be afraid," I said, feeling his gasp against my lips.

"P-p-lease," he murmured against my mouth.

His lashes lay on his alabaster cheek as he closed his beautiful eyes.

Pressing my lips to his, I knew he was my destiny.

* * *

BALLS:

* * *

Our first kiss was awkward, delicate, perfect.

It took a few seconds for our lips to line up, then, it was magical.

I held Edward's face in my hands, tasting the sweet nectar that I'd denied myself for so long.

He held his breath until he had to let go and I felt his essence invade every part of me.

My arms went around his body as the touch of his tongue caressed mine.

It was everything I imagined, hoped for.

He felt it too.

The next morning, he was gone.

He didn't have the balls to tell me goodbye.

* * *

ARM:

* * *

The next year was a nightmare.

My devastation at him leaving without a word knew no bounds.

When desperation pushed me to ask if he had called, Esme would say that he was okay, but no message for me.

She said he decided to do the early summer program at Stanford.

I had only applied at Dartmouth.

The day I left for school, I went to our tree, closing my eyes.

My skin trembled at the memory of his arm around me while we kissed.

Pushing Edward to the back of my mind, I got in my car and left.

* * *

THUNDER:

* * *

The skies were getting dark and the clouds rolled in.

Fat raindrops splattered against my face as the thunder rumbled in the distance.

Edward Cullen was coming home.

My heart quivered in fear when I thought of his name.

Edward was the reason I never opened my heart again.

Edward destroyed any faith I had in myself.

Edward broke my heart beyond repair.

Losing Esme was losing the only viable link I had left; at least I always knew he was okay.

As the rain mixed with my tears, I begged my soul to cleanse itself of Edward.

I broke.

* * *

STORM:

* * *

The howling winds and cracking light across the sky swallowed my cries.

Throwing my head back, I let it all go.

I sobbed for the mother that was taken from me.

Thrashing my legs, I kicked the leaves around me, screaming that it wasn't fair.

She was wonderful, beautiful, young.

The storm raged as my fists beat the ground, the inner battle between love and hate going full force.

I hated the man I'd become, hated that Edward had the power to crush me.

Edward Cullen was coming home and I still loved him with my entire heart and soul.

* * *

EXHAUSTION:

* * *

The sun peeked out from behind the clouds, there was still hope.

Warmth seeped into my cold, damp skin.

Walking back down, I stumbled several times, exhaustion from the past twenty-four hours apparent.

My house came into view.

I walked to the only place I felt peace and love, our tree.

I wrapped my arms around it, inhaling the scent of the wood and smiling.

The memory captured here was perfect, untainted and all I had left of him.

Closing my eyes, every second replayed and I felt joy.

Everything was so fresh, so clear, I could almost smell him.

* * *

SOFT:

* * *

The softest whisper of the wind sent chills through me.

Again, another fleeting touch and I knew.

My body knew.

"Jasper," he said quietly as he took his hand in mine.

For the first time in six years, my heart truly beat.

Gripping tight so he wouldn't disappear, I slowly turned.

When my eyes opened, the brilliant green I never forgot were looking at me, full of sadness and despair.

Pulling him into my arms, I held him while he cried.

Words of sorrow, apology and love poured from his lips.

Hugging him tight, I knew, Edward Cullen was home.

* * *

A/N: As many of you already know, my beautiful cousin who is so very dear to me, has been battling ovarian cancer for three years. She is finally at peace and my heart is broken. My writing is gonna be slow in coming, I thought it would be therapeutic to write, but all I feel is blah...

Thank you for your wonderful words and patience with me, you are the best readers ever.

Here is a link to a wonderful article that Boulder newspaper did about her story if you would like to read :-)

www(dot)dailycamera(dot)com/ci_15578807?IADID=Search-www(dot)dailycamera(dot)com


End file.
